The First
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: —En donde Sakura es más atrevida y Sasuke… el mismo Uchiha serio de siempre. O no —. Sasusaku. AU. Very mature content.


**The First**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura respiraba con dificultad.

Estaba nerviosa y, sin embargo, no dejaba de correr y pasar los obstáculos. La noche hacía mucho que se había cernido a través del bosque y fue cuando Sasuke se le acercó en silencio. Era cuidadoso no porque la pelirrosa pudiera notar su presencia, sino para que nadie más les viera juntos. No me malinterpreten, no era vergüenza, sólo era para evitar futuros problemas.

Se preguntarán… ¿Qué problemas?

Bueno, como sabrán, se dice que los lazos de cualquier tipo no sólo fortalecen, sino que también debilitan a un shinobi. Además, a Sasuke le agradaban los secretos. Ese por sobre los otros, era el mejor secreto de todos.

Luego de unos minutos, Sakura sintió su presencia aun cuando cualquiera en su lugar le hubiese resultado imposible notarle, y se dirigió sin rechistar a su encuentro. Sus miradas se encontraron una vez estuvieron de frente.

Hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de ser genins, y sus cuerpos ya estaban muy desarrollados. El de Sakura ahora tenían todas las curvas en los lugares indicados, era esbelta y sus facciones estaban más afinadas y, en el caso de Sasuke, sus músculos se habían desarrollado, su cuerpo estaba en perfecta forma y sus facciones se habían afilado. En cuando a sus personalidades, Sakura ahora era mucho más madura e independiente. Por otro lado, con Sasuke, él seguía igual de serio que siempre, aunque cuando a solas con Sakura era muy cariñoso y sacaba esa parte que nadie creería que tenía.

* * *

Caminaron con lentitud uno frente al otro hasta quedar cerca, muy cerca…

—Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun —susurró Sakura, acercándose todavía más.

—Hn —dijo el Uchiha, dejándose acorralar contra la corteza de un árbol.

Se quedaron observándose por un rato hasta que no lo soportaron más y sus labios se unieron en un beso salvaje, hambrientos el uno del otro. Se habían echado tanto de menos, fingiendo indiferencia frente a sus compañeros, pero deseándose con desesperación en el interior. Sus húmedas lenguas se encontraron, y se sintieron _arder_…

Las manos de Sasuke fueron bajando por la espalda de Sakura hasta instalarse en su trasero y acariciarlo; mientras tanto, Sakura exploraba los lados de Sasuke y subió hasta que sus manos se enterraron en el sedoso cabello azabache del chico, cosa que le arrancó un gemido involuntario al usuario del Sharingan, pero que terminó ahogado en ese beso lleno de pasión y deseo.

Los labios de la pelirrosa comenzaron a bajar hasta instalarse en el cuello de su hombre y lamerlo. Sasuke sabía tan bien, adoraba ese sabor y oírle gemir y suspirar contra su voluntad le hacía perder la cabeza de puro placer. Podía sentir la erección de Sasuke, totalmente dura, contra su intimidad. Dolía, pero gustaba que fuera él quien le produjera ese dolor. Volvieron a besarse con deseo, hambre y desesperación…

Las manos del moreno se colaron por debajo de la camiseta de la Haruno y Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

—Tus manos están frías —dijo entre suspiros.

—¿Quieres que las quite? —preguntó el chico de ojos negros, desafiándola.

—No —contestó lo más firme que pudo y sonrió, —Sólo deja que te las _caliente_ —añadió, tomando uno de las suaves manos de Sasuke dentro de sus shorts. Sasuke cerró los ojos y sonrió socarrón.

—Pervertida —susurró el Uchiha aun con la sonrisa en el rostro. Sin embargo, complació a su chica. El Uchiha comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de la pelirrosa con fuerza, arrancándole gemidos de placer, todo esto mientras lamía la piel en su cuello y subía hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

Cuando el moreno dejó de acariciarle la pelirrosa no pudo evitar quejarse, y este sólo sonrió socarrón. La pelirrosa iba a protestar, pero se olvidó de ello cuando notó que este le comenzaba a abrir la blusa y le desabrochaba el sostén. No pudo evitar suspirar cuando se lo quitó y le comenzaba a lamer y mordisquear sus erectos pezones. Sus labios fueron bajando lentamente, lamiendo, besando… provocando que la respiración de Sakura se tornara errática y acelerada.

Cuando llegó al elástico del short, con ambas manos, comenzó a bajarlo con lentitud provocando que le chica cerrara los ojos del puro placer. Una vez que dejó su intimidad al descubierto, la envolvió entre besos y Sakura no pudo evitar gemir una y otra vez.

Sasuke lamía su feminidad con entusiasmo, succionándola, devorándola. Cómo disfrutaba Sasuke hacerle aquello. Seguro, la erección le dolía y pedía a gritos ser liberada, pero tener a su chica en ese estado valía la espera. Ese sabor tan embriagante, esa deliciosa sensación en su boca, y lo mejor de todo, estar a punto de ver a Sakura llegar al orgasmo. Lo sabía por forma en que gemía y jadeaba con irregularidad, por la forma en que se esforzaba por no mover su cadera y correrse.

—Sa-Sasukeee… —gimió la pelirrosa y Sasuke supo que era un aviso de que estaba a punto de correrse en su boca, llenándolo, y haciéndole sentir su intenso orgasmo.

El Uchiha se puso de pie y Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para besarlo con intensidad. El moreno aun tenía su esencia en la boca, pero no le importó.

La chica apretó su cuerpo contra el de él, mientras una traviesa mano se perdía dentro de los pantalones y no pudo evitar sacar un gruñido de placer de los labios de Sasuke. La mano de la pelirrosa subía y bajaba deliciosamente por su pene y luego de un rato, se detuvo. El Uchiha gruñó ante la falta de la cálida mano en su pene y esta vez fue el turno de Sakura para sonreír con socarronería. Lo miró a los ojos y el Uchiha supo exactamente lo que iba a hacer y no pudo evitar su típica sonrisa socarrona de aparecer.

De pronto, la chica se arrodilló en el pasto del bosque y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de su hombre. El chico de ojos negros la miraron desde arriba, comenzando a impacientarse por la lentitud, pero ansiando lo que vendría a continuación.

Su pene pronto quedó al descubierto, pero no por mucho porque Sakura se encargó pronto de darle cobijo y calor en su tibia boca…

—Ah,_ Sakura_ —gimió y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Siempre que estaba con Sakura en ese estado no podía evitar gemir y esta vez, no fue la excepción. La boca de la pelirrosa le hacía delirar de placer, desando más y más.

Podía sentir la húmeda lengua haciendo círculos alrededor del glande de su pene, yendo y viniendo por todo lo largo, haciéndole jadear. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos, Sakura comenzó a hacerle entrar y salir de su boca a una velocidad aun mayor y, si seguía a ese ritmo, pronto se correría.

—D-detente —dijo el Uchiha con dificultad.

Sakura lo miró extrañada desde su lugar en el suelo. Y antes de poder decir nada, el Uchiha la cargó hasta dejar a ambos acostados a un lado del árbol. El Uchiha tomó ambas piernas de la chica, abriéndolas, y Sakura supo en ese momento lo que iba hacer. Así que ayudó al chico abriendo más sus piernas, mostrándole su húmeda intimidad. El Uchiha se quedó admirándola y luego de unos minutos la comenzó a besar en los labios.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó luego de finalizar el beso y subiendo hasta larmerle el lóbulo de su oreja y susurrar, —Si seguimos aquí alguien podría vernos.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke comenzó a bajar con un camino de besos. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

—Creo que ahora tú eres más pervertido que yo… —susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y se arqueaba conforme bajaba Sasuke.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke sólo se dedicaba a bajar hasta su objetivo. Una vez que llegó a la intimidad de la pelirrosa comenzó a darle suaves besos consiguiendo que Sakura suspirara, pero cuando comenzó a lamer en todas su extensión la intimidad, la pelirrosa pasó de simplemente suspirar a gemir una que otra vez. Luego un buen rato, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la pelirrosa y fue cuando ella comenzó a gritar de puro placer.

Siguió así hasta que la pelirrosa llegó al orgasmo e inundó nuevamente su boca. Se tragó todos su esencia y en ese instante Sakura cambió de posiciones y quedó encima de él. Le sonrió pícara y Sasuke simplemente se limitó a disfrutar lo que estaba a punto de hacer su chica. La pelirrosa comenzó a bajar por todo el marcado torso del azabache hasta quedar frente a su pene. La mano de la pelirrosa volvió a rodear su pene y se lo metió toda a la boca, comenzando masturarle con pericia. Pronto ambos estuvieron llenando el bosque con gemidos y gruñidos de sus respiraciones alteradas.

Las sensaciones eran intensas y Sasuke pronto alcanzó el tan ansiado orgasmo, derramándose en la boca de su mujer y esta dejó escapar un femenino gemido de placer.

Tras retirarse el pene de sus labios, ambos se levantaron y se vistieron.

Una vez listos, volvieron a besarse.

* * *

Sentados al pie del mismo árbol, Sasuke estaba apoyado contra el tronco y Sakura entre sus piernas apoyada contra su esculpido pecho. El Uchiha le acariciaba al cabello con cariño, mientras la pelirrosa mantenía cerrados los ojos bajo aquellas agradables caricias.

—Hoy te extrañé mucho —comentó Sakura aun con los ojos cerrados. —Me hiciste mucha falta —agregó, acurrucándose aun más en el pecho de Sasuke, mientras este le rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos.

—Yo también te extrañé —admitió el moreno en un susurro, sólo para que ella le oyera.

Sakura levantó el rostro hasta verlo, y se acercó para rozar suavemente la punta de su nariz con la suya, sonriendo.

—Te quiero —dijo dulcemente Sakura. Los ojos de Sasuke se suavizaron.

—Yo también te quiero, Saku —contestó Sasuke. Luego de un rato, Sakura comenzó a bostezar.

—Sasuke-kun, me estoy quedando dormida —dijo Sakura luego otro bostezo, aun sentada entre las piernas del moreno.

El Uchiha la abrazó fuertemente, le hizo aun lado su cabello y la besó varias veces en su nuca y cuello.

—Está bien— dijo al fin. —Vamos a casa.

* * *

En el camino a casa, Sasuke sintió cómo Sakura pasaba un brazo por detrás de su cintura, rodeándolo. Sakura era un chica muy cariñoso y le encantaba siempre que se lo demostraba a él, así que pasó su brazo por sobre sus hombros y así, abrazados de ese modo, siguieron el camino hasta la mansión de Sasuke.

Cuando llegaron, el moreno abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su invitada para luego volver a cerrarla detrás de él.

—¿Me ayudas a cocinar algo? —preguntó pronto el poseedor del Sharingan, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

—Claro —contestó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa mientras lo seguía.

Sakura lavó y cortó las verduras mientras el moreno se ocupaba de poner una olla con agua en el fuego y de condimentar el contenido.

—Sasuke-kun —dijo la pelirrosa de la nada cuando todo estuvo puesto en la olla.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, vigilando la cena.

—¿Puedo darme un baño? —pidió la pelirrosa.

—Claro, ¿sabes dónde están las cosas? —. Sakura negó con la cabeza y Sasuke la acompañó hasta el baño.

—Allí están las toallas —dijo, señalando un cajón. —Y aquí hay una bata —le mostró una de color azul que colgaba tras la puerta.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun —contestó la chica de ojos jades.

—Hn —contestó el moreno mirándola fijamente.

Sakura lo miró extrañada. ¿Acaso Sasuke no pensaba salir del baño?

—Ya, ¿Cuando piensas meterte a la ducha? —preguntó el Uchiha, comenzando a impacientarse.

—Ah, este… yo… —la pelirrosa no sabía qué decir. Sasuke suspiró.

Sasuke se le acercó y Sakura se sonrojó. No sabía cuáles era las intenciones del moreno, pero no lo detuvo. Sasuke comenzó a bajar el cierre de su blusa y se la quitó, seguido del sostén. Mirándola fijamente comenzó a bajarle los shorts… ¿Qué pretendía Sasuke? ¡Estaban en el baño, por el amor de dios! No podía hacerlo ahí, pero a Sasuke no pareció importarle mucho ese detalle. Se lo demostró cuando terminó de bajarle los shorts y la ropa interior. Sakura levantó primero un pie y después del otro hasta que su hombre terminó de quitarle todas las prendas.

Era… extraño.

Sí, lo era, porque las cosas entre ellos daban muchas vueltas y ninguno de los dos sabía con seguridad quién manejaba la situación. Pero eso también hacía la relación más divertida y… interesante. Sasuke caminó y abrió la llave de la ducha y el agua comenzó a salir llenando de vapor la habitación.

—Métete de una vez —ordenó el muchacho y la chica de ojos jade asintió.

Cuando entró no pudo evitar gemir de gusto al sentir el reconfortante calor del agua recorriendo su cuerpo, eso más las manos enjabonadas de Sasuke acariciando su piel con la excusa de limpiarla. Se dejó hacer, gimiendo levemente con los ojos cerrados.

—No abras los ojos —dijo el moreno, comenzando a hacer espuma en el cabello rosa con abundante shampoo.

Luego de un rato, las caricias cesaron.

La pelirrosa se apresuró a enjuagarse el shampoo para poder ver qué pasaba, pero para cuando terminó Sasuke ya no estaba. No tenía la menor idea de a qué estaban jugando, pero se moría de ganas por descubrirlo. Salió de la ducha y tras secarse notó que su ropa ya no estaba, así que supuso que esa era la razón por la cual el moreno la había señalado la bata azul. Luego de ponerse la bata, salió del baño y en la cocina se encontró a su chico sentado en la mesa como si nada.

Se sentó frente a él y cenaron en agradable silencio, pero eso sí, siempre con las miradas lujuriosas y hambrientas que Sasuke le enviaba. Cuando la cena terminó, Sakura se dispuso a limpiar, pero el Uchiha se lo impidió al tomarla de la mano y llevarla hasta la habitación que solía ser de sus padres.

Una tenue luz iluminaba toda la habitación, un suave perfume se podía sentir en el aire. Sasuke la rodeó con ambos brazos por detrás.

—Sasuke-kun —susurró la pelirrosa, recordando lo que su novio le dijo un tiempo atrás.

* * *

_—Esta es la habitación de mis padres —comentó el Uchiha, señalando una puerta en la primera visita de Sakura a su casa. —Se supone que sólo podré usarla el día de mi boda —dijo y Sakura lo miró con curiosidad. —Pero el día que yo decida casarme, sólo lo sabré yo y la persona que me acepte._

_—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó la pelirrosa con inocencia._

_—Porque nunca me ha gustado que se enteren de mis sentimientos y no lo quiero hacer público._

_Ese día Sasuke había estado muy triste y melancólico._

* * *

Luego de recordar eso, Sakura comenzó a preguntarse ciertas cosas.

¿Por qué Sasuke la había llevado ahí?

¿Acaso pensaba…?

—Sakura —susurró el moreno y el corazón de la chica comenzó a acelerarse, sintiendo a la vez el corazón acelerado de Sasuke al apoyar su pecho contra su espalda. —Sakura —volvió a susurrar.

—Yo quiero… —comenzó mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. —Quiero que esta noche seas mía.

La pelirrosa se quedó estática en su lugar. Ciertamente, había esperado otra clase de petición, aunque ese tema también le dejaba paralizada.

—No tiene porqué darme una respuesta ahora —dijo, soltándola con suavidad para girarla y mirarla a los ojos.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, bajó la mirada y tímidamente asintió con la cabeza. Como era de esperarse, un Sasuke contento le abrazó en silencio pero con firmeza. Sakura se sentía muy nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo tranquila al pensar que su primera vez sería con él. Sasuke la tomó de la mano y juntos caminaron despacio hasta la cama. Se sentaron en ella, ambos nerviosos, se abrazaron y se dejaron caer sobre el suave colchón.

—Sakura —susurró el moreno mientras depositaba suaves besos en su cuello y abría la bata azul.

—¿Mm? —gimió la pelirrosa, sus ojos cerrados demostraban lo mucho que disfrutaba las caricias de su novio.

Sasuke sonrió y buscó los labios de su chica. Tras depositar rápidos besos en ella, abrió los ojos para demostrarle que tenía toda su atención.

—Gracias —dijo Sasuke esbozando una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa.

—¿Gracias por qué si yo aun no… ? —preguntó, perpleja.

—Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, tontita —la interrumpió para luego plantarle un tierno beso.

El Uchiha a veces tenía esos arranques de dulzura que volvían loca a Sakura. En ocasiones así le daban ganas de…

—Cásate conmigo —pidió la pelirrosa cuando el beso terminó, logrando que Sasuke ensanchara los ojos, sorprendido. —Cásate conmigo —repitió sin dudar. —No seré de nadie más que tuya y quiero que tú sólo sea mío.

—¿Qué no se supone que esa parte me toca a mí? —dijo Sasuke luego de la sorpresa, divertido y aun más luego de ver a Sakura hacer mohín. Sin embargo, suspiró y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de la chica para susurrarle, —No necesitamos casarnos para eso. Me di cuenta de ello hoy… yo ya soy tuyo, completamente, y no puedo imaginar compartir mi vida con nadie más que tú, Sakura —finalizó, abrazándola con ternura.

—Sasuke, te amo… —contestó la chica buscando sus labios otra vez, para reiniciar las caricias y los gemidos.

Sasuke terminó de quitarle la bata y comenzar a pasar su lengua por toda su cuerpo, provocándole estremecimientos, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara de puro placer, agitando su respiración. Su lengua fue bajando hasta entre sus labios atrapar su intimidad. Un gemido escapó de los labios de la pelirrosa mientras abría más sus piernas y hundían sus dedos en el cabello azabache de su novio.

Sasuke subía y bajaba sin piedad volviendo loca de de placer a Sakura; su lengua se enfocaba principalmente en su entrada, lamiéndola y metiéndola con ansias y deseo, saboréandola con gusto, disfrutando intensamente de cada sensación que provocaba en ella, llegando hasta el tan ansiado orgasmo.

—Sasuke —dijo la muchacha viniéndose en su boca. Sus manos se crisparon, cerrándose sobre las sábanas, mientras sus caderas temblaban con espasmos involuntarios que le provocaban esas oleadas de placer.

El chico de ojos negros la observó por unos segundos, y cuando la respiración de su pareja parecían volver a la normalidad se comenzó a desvestir. Sakura entreabrió sus ojos tan sólo para ver a Sasuke subir desnudo hasta su cuerpo.

—_Saku-chan _—ronroneó el pelinegro con suavidad, —Date la vuelta —ordenó y la pelirrosa obedeció y se giró.

Aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrar una almohada y abrazarse a ella al sentir las manos del Uchiha recorrer con caricias su espalda hasta bajar. Pronto sintió cómo Sasuke comenzaba a besar su trasero alternando los besos con caricias suaves; el sentir la respiración del moreno allí abajo le estaba causando unos agradables estremecimientos que subían y bajaban por toda su espalda, el sentir cómo su intimidad volvía a humedecerse sus mejillas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse de nuevo con excitación.

—¡Ah! Sasuke pervertido —jadeó la pelirrosa con voz entrecortada al sentir la lengua de su hombre ahora entretenerse con la entrada de su intimidad trasera. Siguió así por un rato hasta que Sasuke se detuvo. Sakura no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Sasuke la interrumpió.

—¿Dónde quieres?

Sakura no pudo evitar estar confundida. —¿Huh?

Sasuke sonrió socarrón. —¿Dónde quieres que la meta? ¿Atrás o adelante?

Ante estas palabras, Sakura se sonrojó, pero respondió de todas formas. —P-por atrás.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchó. —Excelente decisión. Como mi molestia ordene.

La lengua tibia y húmeda de Sasuke comenzó de nuevo con su labor e iba y venía, y, como era de esperarse, Sakura gemía y jadeaba a su mismo compás. De pronto, la mano del moreno se deslizó por debajo de su cuerpo y comenzó a masturbarle con suavidad y lentitud por delante… no quería dejar desatendida esa parte por completo.

Sasuke detuvo su tarea por unos segundos que a la pelirrosa se le hicieron eternos. Pero a la brevedad supo la razón… Sasuke estaba buscando lubricante para entrar con más facilidad en su virgen y estrecha entrada de atrás. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cuando sintió el frío del elemento en su tibia entrada y una pequeña incomodidad al ser penetrada por el dedo índice de Sasuke, pero se acostumbró poco a poco.

La pobre Sakura apenas se había acostumbrado al primer dedo cuando de la nada sintió la invasión de un segundo dedo, y esta vez provocándole un poco de dolor, cosa que notó Sasuke.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el último Uchiha, preocupado.

—Sí —se limitó a contestar la Haruno.

—Ten un poco de paciencia. Dentro de poco desaparecerá el dolor… —se excusó mientras metía un tercer invasor con más lubricante.

Siguió con las embestidas y luego de un rato, Sasuke se cansó de esperar, así que decidió cambiar sus dedos por algo de _mayor tamaño_. Fue entonces que retiró los dedos y apoyó sus manos en la cadera de la chica mientras acomodaba con suavidad la punta de su duro y adolorido pene en la entrada de la chica. Comenzó a empujar despacio y, para sorpresa de ambos, se adentró en el interior de Sakura casi sin dificultad alguna.

…adiós a su virginidad.

—Qué estrecha eres —ronroneó con sensualidad Sasuke mientras esperaba unos minutos para que la chica se amoldara a su tamaño.

—¿Qué esperabas? —resopló la chica, —Es mi primera vez. Sin mencionar que estás demasiado grande.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír con arrogancia antes la declaración de la pelirrosa, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que Sakura comenzaba a moverse, haciéndole saber que ya estaba lista. El moreno no desperdició ni un segundo y pronto comenzó a moverse en su interior con suavidad.

—Duro —dijo de la nada Sakura.

Sasuke, quien había mantenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió y parpadeó. Al estar inundado de placer fue incapaz de comprender lo que Sakura dijo. —¿Perdón? —preguntó con duda.

—Mas duro… ámame con más pasión, Sasuke-kun —gimió la pelirrosa moviendo sus caderas de manera más bruscas y hasta un poco con violencia.

Sasuke no lo demostró, pero en el interior desencajó la mandíbula. No se lo podía creer. Era su primera vez… ¡Y ya le pedía que le diera más duro!

Pero claro, como todo buen hombre, no se hizo mucho del rogar y pronto se encontró embistiendo más duro el trasero de su pareja. Deslizó un mano de nuevo bajo su cuerpo para no dejar desatendida los pechos e intimidad de su novia, quien mostró lo agradecida que estuvo al jadear y gemir más de lo que ya hacía.

Ambos se movían de manera furiosa y desesperada, gimiendo y gruñendo, sudando y besándose. Estaban completamente perdidos en el remolino de placer que les provocaba ese frenético vaivén de sus cuerpos, ese vaivén que pronto hubo de aumentar su velocidad, llevándolos al primer orgasmo intenso de la noche.

Sasuke se corrió dentro de su pareja, gimiendo varonilmente, mientras casi al instante su manos se veía llena del humedecimiento de Sakura y sus jadeos de placer pronto llenaron también el aire de la habitación. Entre sudados y agitados descansaron un rato, Sasuke encima y todavía dentro de Sakura, ambos tratando de recuperar la falta de aire.

Una vez que se hubieron calmado un poco, Sasuke se acercó a la oreja de Sakura y susurró, —¿Estás calmada? Porque todavía no he terminado contigo.

Sakura sólo asintió y Sasuke sonrió socarrón.

Esta vez, Sasuke alzó a Sakura al poner un mano debajo de ella y ponerla en cuatro mientras él se subía sobre ella y recargaba su peso en las dos manos que mantuvo en la cama. Una vez posicionados, Sasuke comenzó nuevamente con las embestidas y Sakura se limitó a gemir. Así continuaron hasta que Sasuke la alzó hasta que ambos quedaron arrodillados sobre la cama, exploró todo el cuerpo de Sakura mientras besaba su cuello y Sakura se dejaba hacer. Se detuvo un rato en lo pechos de Sakura y comenzó a pellizcar sus erectos pezones hasta estrujarlos con sensualidad uno contra el otro. Cuando se sintió satisfecho bajo una mano hasta la intimidad de Sakura donde comenzó a introducir sus dedos a un vaivén algo rápido.

—¿Te gusta? —dijo Sasuke con voz ronca cuando comenzó a ver que Sakura gritaba su nombre con más frecuencia y gemía más seguido.

—S-sí —dijo Sakura con dificultad.

Sasuke sonrió socarrón. Y esa misma sonrisa se ensanchó aun más cuando sintió que ambos llegaban al segundo orgasmo. Cuando Sasuke se derramó de nuevo dentro de ella, ambos gritaron y gruñeron respectivamente y se acostaron en la cama.

Sudados y agitados se echaron de costado sobre la cama y Sasuke acercó su pecho a la espalda de Sakura, abrazándola fuertemente a pesar del calor que sentían.

—Gracias —dijo Sakura de repente.

—De nada —contestó el Uchiha, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa.

—Creído —contestó la pelirrosa fingiendo enojo, pero divertida por toda la escena.

—Yo también te amo, Sakura —contestó Sasuke, haciéndole girar el rostro para darle un suave beso.

Se siguieron amando toda la noche, y la luna fue la única en ver el amor y pasión que estos dos se profesaban el uno por el otro.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

.

ASDFGHJKL.

Luego de 3 años de no pasarme por este one-shot, decidí modificarlo y cambiar la parte donde Sasuke se ve muy 'gay'. Haha.

A las que no lo han leído, no les diré que escena fue.

Yup, un cambio siempre es bueno, así que… ¿Qué mejor cambio que sexo anal?

Nunca he leído uno donde tenga eso, o mi memoria me falla. Quién sabe, el punto es que no es muy común.

No quería a típica Sakura taan tímida o a típico Sasuke todo abrumador. Nah, eso no es lo mío. XD

Soo… ¿Está mejor?

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y un sasupeluche?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


End file.
